While renewed attention has recently been given to stimulus, cognitive, and social influences on children's humor, no investigator has attempted to study the antecedents of later humor responsiveness in early child behavior and parent-child interaction. The proposed study fills this void by using children and adults in the Fels Longitudinal sample. The rich body of early child and parent behavior on this sample provides for a unique opportunity to improve our understanding of the early precursors of humor responsiveness. Specific methods used vary with the age of subjects. For 3- and 4-year-olds, directly observed laughter and attempts to initiate humor will be rated as they occur in an ecologically natural environment. This procedure will also be followed for 7- to 11-year-olds. In addition, these older subjects will be asked to rate the funniness of formal humor stimuli and to create humorous answers to riddle questions. Adult subjects will rate the funniness of humor stimuli varying complexity (simple-complex), content (sexual, aggressive, incongruity), and mode of presentation (pictorial- verbal). In all cases, antecedent predictor data are already available in the Fels permanent files. These data are all coded and in a form acceptable for data analyses, with the exception of narrative report materials. These prose report data will be rated by the applicant's assistants on a series of variables. As noted in detail elsewhere in this application, due to the anticipated termination of many aspects of the Fels longitudinal study, it is considered essential to obtain these data in the spring and summer of 1975. This should mark the last opportunity to obtain criterion data from the longitudinal subjects. The small grant program has been selected, so that funds might be obtained soon enough to collect these data.